Power Rangers: Evil Image
by vandy123
Summary: The symbiote has a plot, a plot to take over the world. But first he must bond with Trent in order to bond with the son of Krypton, Kal-El. But when Kal-El bonds with the symbiote, Kal-El might have his own agenda. Smallivlle/Power Rangers Crossover
1. Symbiote's Rage

**Power Rangers: Evil Image**

**Summary: The symbiote has a plot, a plot to take over the world. First, he must bond with Trent in order to bond with the son of Krypton, Kal-El. However, when Kal-El bonds with the symbiote, Kal-El might have his own agenda. Smallville/Power Rangers Crossover**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

**New York City:**

**While taking a stroll, Trent noticed Spiderman heading towards a Catholic Church bell tower. He decided to follow. Inside, he confronted Eddie Brock. Trent and Eddie walked towards the bell tower but before they reached the stairs, then they were caught off guard by Spiderman's identity. Trent then noticed an organism slithering down towards them. He urged Eddie to leave. While Eddie was leaving, he looked back at Trent. **

**Trent thought and shook his hand violently; trying to get it off before it ate his flesh. It now looked as if he was wearing a black morpher on his right hand, and more tendrils of it were separating and climbing further up his arm. As it reached his elbow, he reached over with his left hand to try to rip it off, but only succeeded in having the goo latch onto his left hand and began smothering it. Trent looked down to see the main puddle of goo had swarmed around his ankles and was now dissolving his shoes and climbing his legs. By now most of his body was covered, and Trent almost strangled himself trying to rip the climbing symbiote off his throat. It clawed up the back of his head, smothering his hair and began snaking tendrils around to his face. The puddle at his feet boiled and Trent fell to all fours. At this, the remaining goo became tendrils and latched onto his body. He was breathing heavily and he felt as if the symbiote was crushing him. He looked towards the school and tried to claw his way across the ground towards it. Then tendrils of blackness covered his eyes and he knew no more. A massive, muscular black demon stood, its white eyes surveying its surroundings. It flexed its curving black claws and roared through its toothy maw. It went back on all fours and bounded out of the tower. **


	2. Seeking The Son of Krypton

**Chapter 2: **

**The black demon creature swung across the US and back to Reefside. The next morning, Trent went to school as usual, but the others started to notice a change in his personal appearance. Trent began to change his image. **

**Trent was walking to Hayley's when Trent then felt a surge of pain, envy, and rage pulse through his veins. Trent then collapsed to the ground. He was breathing heavily when the symbiote began to envelop him. He stood once again and began an attack on the city of Reefside. **

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Trent laughed evilly. **

"**Now with Mesegog destroyed and with no one to protect the city of Reefside, it's time for a new villain to claim is rightful place as the next conqueror of Earth." Trent said.**

**Trent then flew to Smallville, KA. He was on a trip to tour the Daily Planet. **

"**Hi, I'm Trent; I'm supposed to start work today." Trent asked the young blonde woman. **

"**Oh, I'm Chloe Sullivan, and the tall one is Clark Kent." **

"**So Trent where are you from?" Chloe questioned.**

"**Reefside, California." Trent replied.**

"**I remember that name before." Chloe said. **

"**How?" Trent asked. **

"**Well, I was doing research on strange bizarre happenings throughout the US and Reefside, CA was ranked number 6 right below the cities of Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, and Blue Bay Harbor. There were a couple of more cities below; I believe they were Briarwood and San Angeles. All those cities had something in common, I think it was that they experienced world dominations and had teenagers protect the cities. If my sources are correct, they are the Power Rangers or something of that sort. Anyways, welcome to the Daily Planet." Chloe told her new friend and co-worker.**

"**By the way, do happen to know of Clark's weakness?" he asked.**

**Chloe was suspicious, but replied,**

"**Kryptonite."**


	3. Plot Unfolding

**Chapter 3:**

**Clark walked into his new apartment and found Trent waiting for him. **

"**Hello Clark, I heard about you." Trent smirked.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet the son of Krypton….." Trent paused,**

"**Kal-El, I've been waiting a year to finally meet you and now that I've found you, you and I will be unstoppable." **

**The symbiote deformed and de-bonded from Trent causing Trent to lose consciousness. Clark stood there, noticing a meteor rock next to Trent full of Kryptonite. The symbiote then slithered towards Clark.**

**Clark**** thought and shook his hand violently; trying to get it off before it ate his flesh. It now looked as if he was wearing a black wristwatch on his right hand, and more tendrils of it were separating and climbing further up his arm. As it reached his elbow, he reached over with his left hand to try to rip it off, but only succeeded in having the goo latch onto his left hand and began smothering it. Clark looked down to see the main puddle of goo had swarmed around his ankles and was now dissolving his shoes and climbing his legs. By now most of his body was covered, and Clark almost strangled himself trying to rip the climbing symbiote off his throat. It clawed up the back of his head, smothering his hair and began snaking tendrils around to his face. The puddle at his feet boiled and Clark fell to all fours. At this, the remaining goo became tendrils and latched onto his body. He was breathing heavily and he felt as if the symbiote was crushing him. He looked towards the school and tried to claw his way across the ground towards it. Then tendrils of blackness covered his eyes and he knew no more. A massive, muscular black demon stood, its white eyes surveying its surroundings. It flexed its curving black claws and roared through its toothy maw. It went back on all fours and bounded out of the apartment. **

"**Now, let's prepare for our final phase. The Power Rangers." **

**Clark used his webbing and swung towards Sacramento. He then used his powers to capture the rangers' enemy, Jared. Jared tried to use his powers on Clark, put Clark, bounded the attack and shot a substance at Jared, and in turn began to envelop him instantly. After the substance disappeared, a terrifying creature stood before the symbiote, and bowed to his new master. Clark smirked and new he had to capture the red ranger in order for his plot to take form. **

**While training for his next encounter with his enemies, Casey was outside in the jungle when he was attacked by Clark. Clark then transformed into his symbiotic form and shot a substance at Casey which also began to envelop him turning him into a terrifying creature similar to Jared. **

"**Master, what are your orders?" The two asked.**

"**I want you to attack the city and destroy the Power Rangers, but first I want you to take on your human forms and gain the ranger's trust. In order for our plan to work, I need you to keep the rangers busy while I form our army. Now go!" Clark commanded.**

"**Sleep tight, Power Rangers, because tomorrow is when the destruction of your precious planet earth begins."**

**To Be Continued……………**


	4. Jungle Fury, Beast On!

**Chapter 4**

"**Rangers, prepare for your demise." Casey shouted.**

"**Casey, how could you betray us?" Lilly pleaded.**

"**Because, we have he and I have a new master now." Jared smirked.**

"**Well, I guess we'll have to fight you then." Theo added.**

**Theo, Lilly, and R.J. morphed.**

"**Jungle Fury, Beast On!"**

"**Spirit of the Jaguar, Blue Ranger."**

"**Spirit of the Cheetah, Yellow Ranger."**

"**Spirit of the Wolf, Violet Ranger."**

"**Call of the Jungle, Power Rangers, Jungle Fury."**

**Jared battled R.J. while Jason battled the others. **

**During the battle, Jared and Casey felt a power surge rushing through their veins. They retreated and returned to their master.  
**

"**Master, we've completed our first task, now what do you want?"**

"**You have failed to defeat them, and in doing so, I am reverting you two back to your human forms. However, there is a twist, when the sunsets, your symbiotic forms will overpower you. At first, you will try to resist the temptation of its power, but it will consume you and merely transform you, then you will battle the rangers. Now go." He commanded.**

**While the two were walking, Jared told Casey a story.**

"**Casey, remember that one battle, when I couldn't destroy you, well, there's more to the story. **

"**About a month ago, before the battle, I was talking to Dai Shi. He told me not to destroy you because you are my younger brother. He told me that we were separated at birth. He took me and raised me as his son. I grew stronger and stronger each day, He was my mentor, he trained me too well. Once I had mastered the ancient spirit of the Lion, he told me to seek out a bracelet meant for me. When I found the bracelet, it bonded with me and provided me with a battle suit. Its power controlled me and I tried to resist it but I could not. He still as one more bracelet. The bracelet of the Rhino. He is wielding his power into energy and he is planning to use it on you. He trying to capture you and convert the energy into your bracelet, which will cause you to fight for him. Anyways, I'm glad I found you at last."**

"**Well, let me take you back to headquarters and explain this all to Master Mao, I'm sure he'll understand." Casey commented.**

"**Yeah, but your friends might not." Jared added.**

"**It'll take time for them to understand the situation." Casey replied.**

"**Come, on, let's go home." Jared commented as the two walked towards Academy Base. **

**The two brothers walked into the base; both Lilly and R.J. were training and saw that Casey was talking to the enemy. **

"**Casey, can we talk to you, in private." Lilly pleaded.**

"**Casey, how could you bring Jared here, he's….." R.J. said.**

"**My brother. Yeah, I know, he's been trying to destroy us, but I trust him, besides, we have bigger issues than him right now. Dai Shi has the Bracelet of the Rhino and he's transformed it into energy; he wants to capture me and convert the energy into my bracelet so I will fight for him." Casey interrupted. **

**Next Time on Power Rangers Jungle Fury:**

**The symbiote is destroyed finally. **

"**Dai Shi has captured Casey." Jared told the others.**

**Jared fights off the soldiers and gains the others trust and Master Mao provides him with his own solar morpher and zord. Camille is drained of evil energy and is transported to the academy where she is also giver a solar morpher and zord. The two new rangers find the lair and see Casey taking the oath. **

**Casey becomes the new warrior under Dai Shi's command.**

**The rangers use a fighting technique on Casey and revert him back to normal. **

**Dai Shi is frustrated and resurrects former villains from the past. Who are the villains and will the rangers prevail. **


	5. Joining Forces

**Chapter 5:**

**Dai Shi stood in his lair watching the events when Clark entered.**

**  
"Dai Shi, I presume." **

"**Kal-El, son of Krypton, I know you've come a long way." Dai Shi assured.**

"**I know that's why I need your help, to destroy the Power Rangers." **

"**I'm the only one who destroys rangers around here." Dai Shi ordered.**

"**Well, I guess I'm going to have to fight you." **

**Clark transformed and began the battle. Dai Shi used his most powerful attack causing the symbiote to de-bond from Clark. Clark stood. Dai Shi sent Clark flying back to Smallville. He then contained the symbiote for his final plan.**

**Academy:**

**Casey and Jared were training. **

"**Jared, you're fighting techniques are awesome." Casey commented. **

**Meanwhile in the city, Dai Shi began attacking civilians. Jared and Casey rushed to the scene.**

"**Jungle Fury Beast On!"**

"**Spirit of the Tiger, Red Ranger."**

**Dai Shi ordered Camille to attack Jared. While trying to fight the foot soldiers, Dai Shi captured Casey and transported to the lair. Jared followed. **

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

**Dai Shi, then walked to his chamber opened the container. He grabbed the Rhino Spirit Bracelet and transferred it into energy. He then transferred the energy into Casey's Tiger Spirit Bracelet. Jared watched as Dai Shi wrapped the evil cape around his brother. The cape attached to Casey and Casey knelt on one knee, **

"**Master, what are your orders?" in a deep tone.**

"**I want you to destroy the Power Rangers." Dai Shi commanded.**

"**Yes master." Casey replied**

**Academy:**

"**Rangers, the city is being attacked." Master Mao told the teens.**

"**Guys, ready." R.J. said**

"**Wait." Jared interrupted. **

"**I can break the spell by defeating Dai Shi. Master Mao, come with me and witness the destruction of your, I mean our enemy." Jared said**

**Dai Shi's Lair: **

"**Dai Shi, you kidnapped my brother, and put him under a spell. How could you." **

"**I was going to use him in my final plot to destroy the rangers." Dai Shi told his former ally.**

**Jared made a fist and began to fight Dai Shi. During the battle, Master Mao entered the lair and watched as Jared fought. **

"**I summon the spirit of the Lion." Jared shouted **

**Dai Shi fell to the ground. Master Mao walked over and handed him a box.**

"**Jared, in all my years, I've never seen a fighting technique such as that. Your bravery and skills have shown me that you are ready to step up to your rightful place on the side where good prevails, a Power Ranger. All you have to say is Jungle Fury, Beast On; you'll be transformed." Master Mao said**

**Meanwhile in the city, Casey was fighting against Theo, Lilly, and R.J. **

"**Once you're destroyed, my master will reward me greatly." Casey commented.**

**Jared took out his morpher and placed on his head.**

"**Jungle Fury, Beast On!" **

"**Spirit of the Lion, Black Ranger."**

"**Call of the Jungle, Power Rangers, Jungle Fury.**

"**Lion Blaster!" Jared blasted the foot soldiers. **

**Jared then used a technique against his brother and Casey fell to the ground.**

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**I've had it. It's time former villains handle them." **

"**I summon the Master," Dai Shi commanded.**

"**Welcome to my domain." Dai Shi said.**

"**You have been resurrected to seek out your revenge on Power Rangers I presume. Well I will transport you to the city where you can rightfully reclaim the land yours. Do with it what you wish Now go."**

**Rootcore:**

"**Hey Madison. How is little Bowen today." Bowen asked.**

"**He's fine; he's over at his Aunt Vida and Uncle Xander for a play-date with his cousin Conner." Madison chuckled.**

**Bowen left to train when the Master suddenly attacked him.**

**  
"How, how is it possible. I thought we destroyed you two years ago?" **

"**Bowen, prepare to become my new warrior. You will try to resist the temptation at first, but in the end, you will come to understand that I will show you the ways of evil." The Master said.**

**The master then transformed into energy and floated towards Bowen. The master then possessed him. Bowen then transported himself to the Underworld where he then resurrected the Eight Terrors. **

"**Welcome back, Sculpin, Gekkor, Hekatoid, Serpentina, Megahorn, Magma, Oculus, and Black Lance. I have brought you back to seek revenge on the Mystic Force."**

"**Bowen, the Red Mystic Ranger, you dare enter the Underworld uninvited." Sculpin ordered.**

**Bowen's eyes began to glow a vibrant purple. Sculpin realized that Bowen was the new Master.**

"**What are your orders, Master?" Sculpin asked.**

"**I want you to attack a certain team of Power Rangers. This team fights differently than the Mystic Force. Now go." Bowen ordered.  
**

"**Finally, Dai Shi's plan is about to take form." "Once the terrors are destroyed, I will destroy Dai Shi and those Power Rangers will have to fight a new yet former villain. Me" **

**Next Time On Power Rangers Jungle Fury:**

**The Master leaves Bowen and Bowen gathers the other Mystics. Dai Shi and The Master join forces and the Master is finally destroyed. **

**Dai Shi begins his final plot against the rangers. **

**The rangers Megazords are finally destroyed. **


	6. Storm At Dawn

**Chapter6:**

"**Dai Shi, it's time to begin our final phase in the destruction of earth." Bowen commanded.**

"**Once, I've gathered the other Mystics, I will persuade them to fight on our side and they'll be forced to fight the Power Rangers." Bowen laughed with a tone**

**Briarwood:**

"**Madison, Vida, Chip, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, come quick." Clare frantically urged.**

"**The crystal ball is showing that Dark Energy is off the charts. Somewhere near an academy of rangers. It's Bowen."**

**Academy: **

"**Jungle Fury, Beast On!"**

"**Spirit of the Tiger, Red Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Jaguar, Blue Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Cheetah, Yellow Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Wolf, Violet Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Lion, Black Ranger"**

"**Call of the Jungle, Power Rangers, Jungle Fury!"**

**Meanwhile at Rootcore:**

"**Magical Source, Mystic Force!"**

_**Galwit Mysto Ranger**_

"**Wolf Warrior"**

"**Solaris Knight"**

"**White Mystic Ranger"**

"**Green Mystic Ranger"**

"**Pink Mystic Ranger"**

"**Blue Mystic Ranger"**

"**Yellow Mystic Ranger"**

"**Power Rangers, Mystic Force!"**

"**Wait, I know how to revert the Master to Bowen again. Follow my lead, we have to act as we have been influenced by evil so, we have to face the Master and ask him to turn us evil. It is the only way. **

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

**The Mystic Force Rangers entered the lair. **

"**Bowen, we want to join your side. " Leanbow pleaded.**

"**Very well."**

**Bowen used his dark energy and put a dark spell upon the rangers, they were now under his command. **

"**Now I will join my fellow allies and fight the Power Rangers. **

"**Magical Source, Mystic Force."**

"**Red Mystic Ranger."**

**Meanwhile in the city, the Jungle Fury Rangers were stumped to see that nothing was attacking the city. **

"**Aw, and I was hoping to catch some action today." Theo said.**

**They were blasted from behind.**

"**You had to say it, didn't you?" Lilly said sarcastically.**

"**Who are you, and what do you want." R.J. asked.**

"**We are the Mystic Force Power Rangers, and we're here to destroy you once and for all." Bowen exclaimed. **

"**Rangers, prepare for battle." Bowen commanded.**

**Leanbow signaled the sign to blast Bowen.**

"**Now!" he shouted.**

**With one blast, the Master left Bowen's body. **

"**Now that I'm ****free, I'll destroy you all." The Master said.**

"**I don't think so." Dai Shi said from within the fog.**

"**Dai Shi, I thought we had a deal?" the Master said.**

"**We did, and you failed." Dai Shi destroyed the Master and left. Before leaving, he told the rangers,**

"**Rangers, don't think that I won't destroy you. By the way, I left you a little gift for you to play with. A monster that is unstoppable." **

"**Rangers, we have to form the Megazord." Casey told the others. **

"**But first, thank you Mystic Force Power Rangers, we owe you a debt we will never repay." "Watch how we do it, Fury Style."**

"**We call forth the Fury Zords:"**

"**Your zords, are about to be forever destroyed." The monster roared.**

"**Not on our watch," The rangers said.**

"**Fury Blast!"**

"**No! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" **

"**Whoa!" the rangers said."**

"**I told you, I'm unstoppable. Now I'm going to destroy your zords." **

**The monster destroyed the zords one by one. The Mystic Rangers rushed over and told them that if they still kept believing in magic, that anything is possible. The rangers stood, and said in unison,**

"**We believe in magic!." **

**The rangers suits transformed them into their own zords. They grew and formed the Megazord. They used their strongest attack and destroyed the monster. **

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Camille, you have failed me for the last time and now I'm goin to drain the evil out of you." **

"**No, master, I beg you." Camille pleaded.**

"**Too late." **

**Camille hit the ground and Jared rushed to her. He then picked her up and carried her back to the academy.**

**Meanwhile in the Dai Shi's Chamber:**

"**I can't believe it, my own allies betrayed me. Well Jared and that pathetic red ranger will soon find out the truth that they are not just brothers, but they are my sons. **

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Time on Power Rangers Jungle Fury:**

**Dai Shi begins his final attack against the rangers. He captures Jared and Casey and uses the symbiote on them and turns them pure evil. Will this be the end of both Casey and Jared or will this be the end of the Power Rangers, and will Dai Shi finally be destroyed, and two rangers will marry. Find out in the two part finale of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. **


	7. Fury's End, Part 1 & Part 2

**Chapter 7: **

**Part 1 -**

**Academy:**

**Dai Shi transported to the academy and captured both Casey and Jared. **

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Now my sons, you have no choice but to fight for me." **

**He walked towards the chamber and opened the container and the symbiote began to envelop the two brothers. After the transformation, two black demon creatures stood before Dai Shi. They knelt on one knee.**

**  
"Father, what are your orders?" they asked.**

"**My sons, I want you to destroy the Ranger's academy." Dai Shi commanded.**

"**At once."**

**Academy:**

"**Rangers, I fear that Dai Shi is on the move, he's captured Casey and Jared. I've sent a team to search for them." Master Mao was interrupted **

"**You won't have to look too far." The first creature told them.**

"**Who are you and what do you want." **

"**Oh, I think you know me better as Casey, and my brother here as Jared. Our father has ordered us to destroy this academy and destroy the rangers along with it."Casey said.**

"**Rangers, you know what to do."**

"**Jungle Fury, Beast On!"**

"**Spirit of the Jaguar, Blue Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Cheetah, Yellow Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Wolf, Violet Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Chameleon, Green Ranger"**

"**Call of the Jungle, Power Rangers, Jungle Fury."**

"**Attack!" Jared ordered the soldiers.**

**The battle lasted for hours. The base had been destroyed and the rangers were defenseless.**

"**Pathetic rangers, you couldn't even defeat us." Casey smirked.**

**Dai Shi appeared before them.**

"**Well done, my sons. Now return to base." **

"**Yes father." The two replied. **

**While waiting for their father, Casey and Jared came up with a plan to destroy their father finally. They de-bonded from the symbiote but the symbiote refused and they reverted to human form. The waited until their father walked in and they destroyed him with their ranger powers. Dai Shi had finally been destroyed. **

**Jared and Casey went to the base and saw the damage they had caused. They pleaded for forgiveness and in return they punishment was to clean the damage. While cleaning, Lilly walked over to Jared to help. **

"**You don't have to help, really." Jared reassured her. **

"**I want to." Lilly pleaded. **

"**Um, Lilly, I've been wanting to ask you this since the day I first met you, well tried to destroy you but anyways, Lilly Chilman, will you take the honor, in becoming my wife. I will be by your side, if we have a child, I will help you raise it, and I will help you raise a family. What do you say?" Jared gulped**

**The other four were eavesdropping.**

"**I, I say yes." Lilly replied.**

"**Aw, the others said from behind."**

**The two turned around and began a chase around the academy. Meanwhile in Dai Shi's Lair,**

"**I can't believe they thought they destroyed me, well mark my words, Power Rangers, I will destroy you."**

**To Be Continued…**

**Part 2 -**

**Dai Shi formed a cocoon for Jared and Casey, but he decided to mutate himself instead. Once the transformation was complete, a creature stood before his army. **

"**Now, let's destroy those Rangers, once and for all." The creature shouted. **

**Academy:**

"**Rangers, Dai Shi has begun his final attack, report to the scene."**

**All the rangers walked in for their final battle and they were joined by another ranger friend, it was Master Mao.**

"**Rangers, I've found the real Rhino Spirit Bracelet and now I am a Power Ranger. Let's do it."**

**Power Rangers Roll Call:**

"**Jungle Fury, Beast On!"**

**  
"Spirit of the Tiger, Red Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Jaguar, Blue Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Cheetah, Yellow Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Wolf, Violet Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Rhino, White Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Lion, Black Ranger"**

"**Spirit of the Chameleon, Green Ranger"**

"**Call of the Jungle, Power Rangers, Jungle Fury!"**

"**You can beat me, I'm Dai Shi!" he assured them. **

"**Rangers, full power" The rangers used their full power against Dai Shi and with a blast, he was gone. Dai Shi and his entire army were locked away forever. **

**Two Years Later: Academy -**

**Lilly and Jared have been married for over two years now and they have one son, Tanner Christopher Harper. They now live at the academy's headquarters. Master Mao retired from the academy. He died of heart failure one year ago. Theo now resides in Reefside, where he teaches at Reefside High. He and I keep in contact. In addition, I now reside in Briarwood where I met my wife, Ronny Robinson, ex Power Ranger from Operation Overdrive. She and I have one son; his name is Jordan Spencer Harper. I had some great memories of being a ranger, but the most memorable one is reuniting with my brother. Who knows, maybe both our sons will grow up and become Power Rangers, just like us. **

"**Call of the Jungle, Power Rangers, Jungle Fury!"**


End file.
